The present invention relates to a motor fuel composition comprising gasoline-boiling-range compounds and t-butyl t-butoxyacetate.
The use of oxygen-containing compounds in gasoline is known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,262 and 2,184,956. One problem with the use of oxygen-containing compounds in gasoline, particularly acetate compounds, is that they are generally harmful to automotive paint finishes. Thus, when small amounts of gasoline are spilled when filling a car, the paint tends to dissolve. For this reason many oxygen-containing compounds have been used in gasolines.
T-butyl t-butoxyacetate is a known compound, J. Org. Chem. 29, 2822 (1964).